1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to license management systems and processes for managing licenses on a computer network and, in preferred embodiments, to such systems and processes involving a pool of license servers for managing software licenses among one or more users on the network, and for granting authorizations to use protected software programs to client computers that may become temporarily disconnected from the network.
2. Description of Related Art
The increasing popularity of computer usage in homes and businesses, as well as in governmental, research and education institutions, has brought about a world-wide demand for greater software variety and sophistication. Indeed, the software development industry in most industrialized countries has shown substantial growth in recent years and is expected to show continued growth through the next decade.
However, as software sophistication increases, development costs associated with such software also tend to increase. Modern software programs can require months or even years of development, often involving expensive resources and teams of highly skilled engineers and programmers, before a product may be readied for sale or license. Thus, software development companies are often required to make large investments early in the development of their products, in the hope that the products will provide a volume of sales or license revenues sufficient to cover their development investments and generate profits.
Illegal software usage and piracy have become a significant problem to software development companies. Because of the nature of computer software, illegal usage and illegal copying of proprietary software programs can be difficult to detect or deter. The increasing usage of computer networks has added to the problem. Computer networks can allow multiple users to access and copy software stored by a common network program server or copy and pass software between each other, over the network. A legitimately purchased or licensed copy of a software program available on a network could result in many illegitimate usages or copies by unauthorized or unlicensed users having access to the network.
Various forms of encryption techniques have been developed to inhibit usage of encrypted software by unauthorized users that do not possess a decryption program or key. However, such techniques typically require each authorized users to obtain or be passed a decryption program or key, in advance of usage of the encrypted program. Accordingly, such techniques can be prohibitively inconvenient for some computer and network environments, where it is difficult or impractical to supply each authorized user with a decryption program or key or to decrypt a program for each user or usage.
Other software protection techniques have required legitimate or authorized users to have a special hardware device or circuit installed in or plugged into their computer, prior to usage of the protected software. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,519 to Thomas. Again, such techniques can be prohibitively inconvenient for some computer and network environments. For example, if the network environment is such that the authorized user must use multiple computers on the network, then each computer must be provided with the special hardware device. Moreover, if the environment is such that computers having the special hardware device are not located in secure facilities, then unauthorized users may be able to access the protected software by using the non-secure computer in which the special hardware device is installed.
Accordingly, more sophisticated license management software has been developed for managing software licenses for computer networks, which do not require encryption of the protected software or special hardware devices in each authorized user's computer. For example, the assignee of the present invention, Rainbow Technologies, Inc., has marketed versions of a license management system under the trademark, SENTINELLM™. The SENTINELLM™ systems operate with a license server connected to a network of users. The license server stores and manages software licenses for the network users, in accordance with a license management program stored on the server. Each copy of a protected software program on the network is accompanied by a program code corresponding to a shell (also known as “wrapper”) or library of Application Program Interface (API) functions, which communicates with the license management program on the server. When a user starts to run the protected software program, the shell code or library of API functions provided with the program communicates a request to use a license to the license server, over the network. The server, under the control of the license management software, responds to the request to determine whether it is storing an available license for the protected software program. If so, the server communicates an authorization message to the user and decrements a count of available licenses stored by the server. If not, the server communicates another message to the user, indicating that no licenses are available. In this manner, licenses are always stored and managed on a network license server. Each network user may have a copy of a protected software program, but must communicate with the license server for authorization to use the protected program.
License management systems which employ a license server, as discussed above, provide significant advantages with respect to the freedom to readily add, delete or change authorized users on the network, and the ability to readily control and alter licensing schemes (for example, to add or delete licenses or change conditions for licenses) by modifying only the license server files or programs. However, if all licenses are stored and managed in a single license server, failure of that server can result in a failure of the entire license management system. Accordingly, prior versions of the SENTINELLM™ systems include multiple license server capabilities, wherein two or more license servers are provided on the network, each having a pre-loaded license file and a license management program. One of the servers may be designated as a primary license server, while the others are designated as backup servers. If the primary server cannot be reached by a user, for example, because the primary server has crashed or otherwise gone down, the user may then communicate with a backup server to obtain an authorization message. The backup server, having a pre-loaded copy of the license file and the license management program, may then take over the license management functions.
Alternatively, in other prior versions of SENTINELLM™ systems, a shell program or library of API functions could be configured to send a general poll to all servers coupled to the communication channel on which the poll is sent. In response to a general poll, any server computer having a license file containing license information corresponding to the protected software program (whether or not the license information indicated that a license is available) would send a reply to the requesting client computer. The shell program or library of API functions associated with the requesting client computer would then respond to the first reply received from a license server having a license file storing license information for the protected software program. If the replying license server contains an available license for the protected software program, the replying license server provides an authorization message to the requesting client computer. If the replying license server does not contain an available license for the protected software program, the replying license server provides a message to the requesting client computer indicating that authorization to run the protected software program has not been granted. Such a system provides a degree of protection against system failure, in the event that one of the license servers crashes or goes down. The down server computer would not respond to the poll, but other server computers having appropriate license information in their license file would respond to the poll, thus, allowing the client computer to continue to seek authorization to run the protected software program, even though one of the servers was down.
While the above SENTINELLM™ systems have operated well in many contexts, each license server operates somewhat independent of other license servers. Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for improvements in connection with management and coordination of multiple license servers (or a pool of license servers) in software license management systems for computer networks.